


12 Days of Christmas

by GODESTof3WORLDS



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, Baby Keith (Voltron), Coran (Voltron)-centric, Ezor mentioned, Family, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, GIVE ME CHRISTMAS PROMPTS!, Gen, Insomnia, Keith (Voltron) Needs a Hug, Kenneth is the name for Keith's father, Love/Faith/Hope, Matt Holt is a Good Sibling, Mother's Love, Naxzela (Voltron), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Second Person, Post-Season/Series 07, Pre-Canon, Rebuilding Earth, Season/Series 03, Season/Series 08, THIS ALL PLATONIC, Team Voltron Family, The last 2 tags are for chapter 8, The last 3 tags for chapter 5, The last 4 tags are for chapter 6, The last three tags are for chapter 1, The last three tags are for chapter 2, The last two tags are for chapter 3, The last two tags for chapter 4, Zethrid mentioned, i'll be updating the tags as more chapters are added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:20:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28062315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GODESTof3WORLDS/pseuds/GODESTof3WORLDS
Summary: I'll be putting down 12 different one-shots on different things that are related to the song '12 Days of Christmas'
Relationships: Coran & Voltron Paladins, James Griffin & Keith (Voltron), Keith & Krolia (Voltron), Keith's Father/Krolia (Voltron), MFE Pilots & Voltron Paladins, Matt Holt & Keith, Pidge | Katie Holt & Pidge | Katie Holt's Family, Pidge | Katie Holt & Voltron Paladins, Voltron Paladins & Voltron Paladins
Kudos: 3





	1. On The 1st Day of Christmas my true love gave to me...   A Partridge in a Pear Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is after the whole Naxzela fiasco...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, this one was a treaky one to write because this one I had no idea on how to write it, so yeah.  
> The end notes are going to tell what the lyrics mean, but it is realigous because this song is actually religous, so if you are not into that, then don't read those notes.

**SACRIFICE**

A lot of things can happen in a span of a second, tick since we’re in space. In a second you can feel immense joy for opening a Christmas present to only receive a book of from your father. In a second you could feel a bond with a sentimental lion. In a second you can be completing a mission, then all of a sudden you see fire engulf one of your companions. In a second you could be about to ram your ship into a shield only for there to be no need to complete the course.

That is what happened to me only half an hour ago, half a  varga since we’re still in space. I'm just there in the room with the paladins of Voltron and rebels while trying to calm myself from the adrenaline rush. I don’t think nobody knows what almost happened except for maybe Matt, who keeps looking at me. I try to pay attention to  Kolivan , I really do try, but my mind is running at a mile per minute about how I  _ almost died. _

I shouldn’t be feeling like this. I mean I have almost died several times, and it’s not me being dramatic. I'm in a war, I put my life on the line so others don’t have to. This one though, this one was like facing death head on whereas the other times I didn’t care how close to death I really was. I would have gone through with the act, would have rammed my ship into the  shield to save the coalition.

_ The mission before the individual. _

That’s the Blades’ way.

Thank goodness Lotor was there, but even  then, that act alone leads me to wanting answers for my millions of questions I have for the prince. Why help us? Why go against your own empire? Why now decide to join the fight? What did he do to want to switch side from being the enemy, to being the ally? What will he gain?

So many confusing questions that I can feel them behind my eyelids. I shake out of my thoughts in time to see Shiro and  Kolivan nod before everybody starts to exit the room.

I quickly get out of my seat and leave the room, but not before I hear  Kolivan call out, “We’ll be leaving in a varga,”

I nod my head, knowing he probably won’t see it, but it’s still the action of doing it. I don’t really know what to do. Everybody is busy, I don’t think I could really go to my old room, and I doubt I can go to the training deck.  Kolivan has already warned me beforehand that if he catches me on the training deck here, he will make me do drills for five  vargas straight. I may have great stamina, but  Kolivan’s drill is a nightmare.

I just start to walk over to the kitchen to grab a water, my throat dry, before I see a shadow start to follow me, then a hand lands on my shoulder and before I can process whoever it is, my instincts take over. I grab the hand and twist it before I turn around, about to kick the offender’s leg out of them-

“Woah there Keith. It’s me. It's your second unofficially adopted older brother,” Matt quickly shouts with wide eyes.

I let go of his hand as I take a step back, “Sorry,” I apologized. I try to get away because I know why Matt is here and not with his sister, and I don’t want to talk about it but-

“Ah Kogane, I should know better than to startle a Samurai ninja like that after an almost death experience,” He says.

“First, I'm not a ninja  samurai -”

“ Yes you are-”

“Samurai are nobles that decided to be warriors in ancient Japanese, whereas ninjas are just normal people in Japan who are spies, and assassins, and last I checked, I'm not a noble,” I blurt out.

“Well sorry that I don’t keep useless information on these types of things,” I just shrug as I start to walk away.

“Bye Matt,” I wave and I start to speed walk away.

“Nope, no you don’t. You don’t get to walk off like that after you did a kamikaze move like that.” he grabs my shoulder to turn me around so I could face him, “I thought the Japanese did that in World War ||, and you are Korean, it’s not like it’s in your blood or anything,”

“I didn’t go through with it, Lotor shot down the shield in time, so I'm fine,”

“You almost died and you are going to just walk off like that,” we start walking to an unknown destination.

“We almost die all the time-”

“But nobody goes running head first into a forcefield, you’re lucky Lotor was there,” and I sigh because he’s right about both statement he made. I was lucky, very lucky.

“I know Matt, but if one life needs to be  sacrificed for  tens of millions of people, then I will do it again,” we turn a corner, and it feels like I'm leading, but I'm still a little to shaken up to really care.

“But that’s just it Keith, you think nobody will miss you if you exploded into little Keith bits?” we round another corner, and we are before the door that leads to the lions, specifically the Black Lion.

“Matt, what are we doing here?” I ask as I cross my arms in front of my chest.

“You think I brought you here? Nope, you did, I let you lead, you’re the one who started to walk around, not me,” and at this I tilt my head in thought before I walk in.

“Okay, I'm really glad you walked over here because we need to talk, let’s go near the nice  kitties' leg so the barrier can come down and we can talk about you sacrificing without saying goodbye and how you think you are nothing,” I just nod because nothing much I can actually do.

So, we walk behind the lion’s leg and the particle barrier come up, surprising me with how it actually listened to me.

“So, first of all, you DON’T go SACRIFICING yourself!” he shouts at me, startling me, “I know the whole Blades motto is ‘the mission before the individual’ and all that,” he quoted the motto with his fingers, “But if you would not have been so stupidly hotheaded, we could have made another plan,” 

“But there wasn’t time to make any other PLAN!” I shouted back before I took a deep breath, “Matt, tens of thousands of lives were at stake, I couldn’t let my measly life be the reason why families died, and if Lotor wasn’t there, and I didn’t ram my shop, I would have died either way,” I tried to reason.

“ You stupid idiotic imbecile!” he shouted, “You are Keith  quiznacking Kogane! You are not  some type of worthless person who will not be missed if you died.”

“Matt-”

“No, you are not listening!” he stopped for a second before he took a deep breath, “I will now list your accomplishment in no particular order,” he calmy said

“M-”

“And if you  interrupt, I will hit you so hard with my staff that you wish you  kamikazed; you understand?”

I nod as I cross my arms.

“You, Keith Akira Kogane, have accomplished a lot of things even with the universe going against you. You have beaten Shiro’s record back at Garrison. It wasn’t just one, not two, not even five, but all of them before the age of eighteen,” he pauses for effect, “rescued Shiro from the Garrison, found carvings to find the blue lion, became the red lion’s pilot, a paladin of Voltron, fought  Zarkon head on and survived, survived the trials of Marmora that Shiro has said looked hard, awakened your blade, became the black lion’s paladin, led Voltron, then turned into a space ninja,” Matt quickly took a huge gulp of air.

I just raised my eyebrow, waiting for him to tell me he was done.

“Now then Kogane, I know you like being Mr. Macho and everything, but it’s okay to not be okay,” he says.

“I am okay,” I insist.

“No, you are not Keith, I saw you during the meeting. You were bouncing your leg, a nervous tick you subconsciously do, and glaring at the table as if it ate Shiro or something. You are not okay,” Matt takes a big breath, “Keith, you are like a younger brother I never have, sure I have Ka-Pidge, but she’ll always be my sister, I can’t lose you to this war. I already lost dad, and I know he’s still alive, but I can’t actually lose you and there is no way to get you back,” Matt says seriously.

I don’t know what to say. It's war. That's life. Many people need to make sacrifices because it can be the cause for millions of people.

“What do you want me to say? It’s war, I can’t guarantee that I'll survive,” I whisper.

Matt holds onto my shoulder before he pulls me into a hug.

“Just try to stay alive, that’ll be enough,” I nod my head, “besides, who’s going keep giving Shiro white hair, or keep scaring me to death, huh?” we both laugh until we pull apart.

I quickly wipe the few tears that were staining my  cheeks .

“Thanks Matt,” I whispered.

“Anytime,” he had tear tracks too, but didn’t make any move.

“I should go make sure I'm not late,” I start to walk away when Matt calls out.

“Keith, you are my little brother, just like Pidge is my little sister, we’re family,” and I nod my head.

But as I walked away, I knew that I would make many more sacrifices to protect my family. As many as it takes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The meaning of this lyric was that Christ represented as a mother patridge who was the only bird to die for her young.  
> [This is where I got the information.](https://www.crosswalk.com/special-coverage/christmas-and-advent/the-twelve-days-of-christmas.html)


	2. On The 2nd Day of Christmas my true love gave to me... Two Turtle Doves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge evaluates her Voltron family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do hope you like this and PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT AND MAYBE A KUDO!  
> ✩*⋆ ⍋*☪⋆⍋⋆*✩

**Road to Family**

It was supposed to be an easy mission. Hack into one of the empire’s planet side base, collect the information, and go on our merry way on finding  Haggar . But that did not happen. 

There was an explosion, sentries attacked, the ceiling caved in, and now we pinned under the rubble. I can see the others, only a couple of feet. 

To my right, I see Keith who seems to be unconsciousness, without his helmet, and the closest to me, so I can see the injuries he sustained from the fight, and the cave in. He seems to have blood flowing steadily from his hair line, a bruise on his temple, and I think I see blood from his calf where a really big piece of black ceiling is pinning him down. 

To his right, I see  Allura . I can’t see if she’s bleeding, but I think I see a piece of ceiling on her arm. Her Bayard is a couple of inches from her hand. She still has her helmet on as far as I can see. I turn my head to my left and see the yellow and blue paladins. 

Hunk is closer to me, just a little farther than Keith is from my other side. He still has his helmet on, and from what I can see, he seems to have a little bit of blood falling from his cheek, but it doesn’t look too serious.

On Hunk’s other side, Lance was there with his helmet knocked off his head. I couldn’t see any visible wounds, but his breathing looked a little off. Not anything that looks too drastic, just a little hitch in breath every other minute. 

I am on my stomach with my helmet still on my head. I felt something was on my ankle, but from the position I was in, I couldn’t move too much or risk aggravating it further. I groan. This was not comfortable. I had little bits of ceiling digging into my body where the armor wasn’t the strongest. 

I try to activate my coms, but all I get is static. When the ceiling collapsed, it must have interfered with the signal. Luckily, the Atlas were nearby, so when we don’t make it back on time, we should be fine. I just sigh as I try to get comfy, and once I get situated, I start trying to call out to the others, hoping could wake them.

“Keith? Come on team leader, I need you to wake up,” I try to reach him, but I could only just hardly graze his armor, “Come on Keith,” I repeat.

I see his face shift to one of pain briefly that was accompanied with a groan before silence was the only thing I could hear.

“Keith?” nothing changes, “ Allura ? Come on  Allura , your  Altean ears should be of some use in hearing,” I call out to her, but there is no response except what I think is a small twitch of her ears. I turn my head over to Hunk who I know I wouldn’t be able to reach him if I couldn’t reach for Keith.

I hear something fall that makes an echo, but once I do strain my ears, I hear nothing else.

“Hunk? I really want you to wake up, please,” I beg, but nothing happens. “Lance? Come on Lance, stop trying to get the beauty sleep you need,” but he doesn’t stir either. 

I start to worry, but I try to stay calm. Panicking wouldn’t help, I don’t know if the air in here will stay clean, but we are going to need to make sure we have clean air for those among us who doesn’t have helmets. I clench my fist as I try to distract myself. I have no new projects as of late since we’ve been so busy with  Haggar , so I can’t let my mind drift off to that. I try to think of some type of memory, and my mind comes up on the Christmas before the Kerberos mission.

It was a simple day. We woke up early, ate donuts and Christmas cookies as we opened up presents. Then my mom went to make a proper breakfast as Matt and I started messing around with gifts, I got parts to make a computer while my older brother got parts to make a telescope. A simple Christmas with family.

Family. 

I always assumed that family was something that was made by blood, like it was the final piece of code for a program, but the events after Kerberos, during the Garrison, Voltron, I realized that blood is just another variable to the finished program. It was optional because I realize I made a second family while looking for my blood family. 

Lance and Hunk were the first people who made me realize that family did not rely on blood. I was always occupied with looking for the lies that Garrison hid from the public, that I forgot a lot of things like school work, something so irrelevant now, taking care of myself, and taking a break. Hunk was the gentle, older brother. He was understanding, and always gave the best hugs that would just squeeze the sadness or whatever is troubling you out of you momentarily.

Now Lance was the annoying older brother who loved to tease others, but could be serious when he wanted to be. He would probably be the encouraging one who would want his siblings to do everything and anything.

Shiro was the oldest brother of all of us, being the one who if we did get in trouble, and we didn’t want to go our ‘parents’, he would be the sibling to get us out of trouble. He was gentle and encouraging and was always there for us (except for the time he wasn’t, but that’s neither here or there).

There was Coran, who was the crazy uncle who everybody loved. He seems like the family member who would have wanted to do crazy Christmas sweaters. He’s the one who you could talk about serious things to, and never tell others unless he has to. He would be the one, alongside Hunk, who would try to bring peace in a family feud.

Allura seemed to be the middle child who everybody relied on. She was the sister who seemed to bring two halves of the family together, the one who had to be the loudest to be heard. 

Keith seemed to be the quiet, reserved brother who silently supported others. He’s the one who was the most protective of us all and tried to make it seem like he didn’t care, but you could tell.

Then there were the pets. There were individual pets and the family pets. The space  floofs and the cosmic wolf,  Kosmo , were individual pets, space  floofs mine and  Kosmo Keith’s. The space cow,  kaltenecker , and the space mouse,  platt ,  Chulatt ,  Plachu , and  chuchule , were the family pets.

The adventures in Garrison were like a road to family with Lance and Hunk.

The adventures of space were a different road, that Lance, and Hunk joined this time, that led me to being a family with Keith and  Shiro .

The adventures of Voltron were another road, with Lance, Hunk, Keith, and  Shiro , that led me with forming a bigger family with  Allura and Coran.

The crazy adventures we all had led us down the road, with Lance, Hunk, Keith,  Shiro ,  Allura , and Coran, that led us to having additions with the space mice,  floofs , cow, and wolf.

The highway of roads we all took made the Voltron family who we are. I smile a little at the thought of our chaotic Voltron family having a Christmas dinner.

Once I thought thinking of the holiday, I hear something shift above. Then a shout.

“Pidge! Lance! Hunk!  Allura ! Keith!” that sounded like  Shiro .

“We’re down here!” I shout back, my voice sounding a little croaky. I smile to know that the Voltron family should like another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The meaning of this lyric is that the two birds represents the two testaments of the bible, and they are showing the roadmap that is available to everyone. This is why at the end of this one-shot she talks about the different roads that led her to her Voltron family.  
> [This is where I got the information.](https://www.crosswalk.com/special-coverage/christmas-and-advent/the-twelve-days-of-christmas.html)
> 
> ✩*⋆ ⍋*☪⋆⍋⋆*✩


	3. On The 3rd Day of Christmas my true love gave to me... Three French Hens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faith...  
> Hope...  
> Love...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter. Please leave a comment and maybe kudos!  
> ☃️

**Love Chapter**

_From days of long ago, from uncharted regions of the universe, comes a legend; the legend of Voltron, Defender of the Universe, a mighty robot, loved by good, feared by evil. As Voltron's legend grew, peace settled across the galaxy. - **Voltron 1984 intro**_

Voltron is a legend that many beings view differently. The empire fears the legend. Some pray to the being, and the lion goddess. Some work with the defender like the ones in the coalition. 

But everyone who are not evil, have hope and faith towards the defender of the universe. 

Faith. Confidence and trust that the legend will save the universe from the reign of terror that the Galra Empire brought down on everybody under them. 

Hope. The optimistic attitude that once the war is done, won by Voltron, they can all live freely. Live without fear, or having to work at mines and making weapons for evil. 

Voltron is a symbol of faith and hope for everyone who are good. 

The paladins see Voltron as something that made them be a family. While in war, most people don’t actually love the people they are fighting with, but Voltron wasn’t like that. They were a family who celebrated Christmas, and who mended each other's wounds. They made a family that was bonded over faith that they can defend the universe, hope that they can see tomorrow, and love that made them a family who fought in a war. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The meaning of this lyric is that the three French hens represents faith, hope, and love. In this, Voltron is viewed as something that gives hope and faith to everybody who wants to be free, and the bond the paladins have is made from love as a family.  
> [This is where I got the information.](https://www.crosswalk.com/special-coverage/christmas-and-advent/the-twelve-days-of-christmas.html)
> 
> ☃️


	4. On The 4th Day of Christmas my true love gave to me... Four Calling Birds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor betrayed his generals, this is how Axca takes the betrayal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one I had trouble writing so I hope it is good. PLEASE leave a COMMENT and maybe KUDOS!
> 
> ❄∘⁖⁎⋆ᶿ̴̤᷇ ˒̫ ᶿ̴̤᷆⋆ᶿ̤᷇ ˓̫ ᶿ̤᷆⋆✶⁎∘❄

**The Gospel Truth**

We saw the fight between Voltron and  Lotor transpire.  Zetherid ,  Ezor , and myself was on a rock watching the fight until they disappeared, and we don’t see either of them come out. We wait there for  quintants , waiting for anything to come, but nothing. 

Ezor and  Zethrid got closer, and I started to drift farther from them. Sometimes there was silence between the three of us for what felt like  quintants on end, and my mind started to drift.

When Lotor found me, I was second general, after Narti. I was on a planet where I was exiled because I was part  Galra which made many of my people to  turn on me, and since my mother died when giving birth who was the  Galra , my father couldn’t look at me without feeling like the  Galra always take everything from him, and I was the  Galra who took away his wife.

Lotor found me on the planet he wanted a base of operations. It was six and a half  deca-phoebs from now, and I followed him. He said he was like me, half  galra . That half making others fear him, but not enough to really belong with the full blooded  Galra . And I joined him because he said he would build an empire where all  Galra , full and partial, could live together peacefully.

But his agenda was confusing and half the time didn’t make sense, but I wanted to believe that I could belong somewhere that I won’t have to be scared of who I am. So, I followed him for six and a half  deca-phoebs hoping that the feeling in my gut was wrong, that  Lotor was going to make the universe a better place for all species. 

What started to make me suspicious, was when there seemed to be no emotion toward the fallen of one of his generals. It made me uneasy, are we all expendable like that? It made the voice in the back of mind a little louder, making me see things I haven't seen before.

Then it wasn’t safe anymore with him, he was too big of a target, and with us already wanted, we had to turn him in, until he fled. I still kept in contact with him though, hoping that  Lotor was still someone who could bring peace to the universe, let everybody live freely.  Zethrid and  Ezor were just along for the ride. I will always miss  Natri , she was like a sister to me, someone who I could trust.

And then the fight with Voltron that felt like  phoebs ago, he seemed like he just wanted  Allura to himself. What he said though about wanting to destroy all  Galrans is what really made me realize he didn’t want to bring all  Galrans together, he wanted all half-breeds to dominate the full blooded  Galrans , not assimilate them throughout the universe. So, we left him, and now here we are, stranded on a piece of space rock waiting for somebody to come by. 

Another  quintant passes before a cruiser comes around in this quadrant. We board it, and take it over. We let all the crewman live,  Zethrid only killing the captain on the ship. We put all the crew members in one room, about to tell them who’s in charge when one of them shouts.

“Aren’t you three the generals for Lotor?” I couldn’t find the one who was speaking before I responded.

“Lotor is gone,” I take a deep breath before I continue, “he wasn’t somebody who would bring peace across the universe, instead destruction. He is now gone, for how long, I know not,” 

I want there to be peace, but there’s no way I could do it though,  especially if  nobody wants a half-breed...

Didn’t the red paladin join a group who was against the empire and let everybody with Galra blood running through their veins enter? What was it call? The Guns of  Gamara ? No, he had a blade, not a gun...

Blade of Marmora! That’s the one. I look over to  Zethrid and  Ezor , “What are you guys going to do now?” I ask.

“Well, we might as well try to take over the empire, I mean since Prince Hair is gone, so is the  emporer , we might get a shot at finally being able to mash some heads,”  Zethrid said with a smirk as  Ezor just giggled.

“Well, I wish you safe travels then,” I run out of there to the escape pods.

I will help the Blade of Marmora, I will help unify the universe in any way I can, and I will spread the gospel truth about Lotor along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The meaning of this lyric is that from the bible Mathew, Luke, John, and Mark are four gospels. In this chapter, the generals are kind of in the place of being the gospels as Zethrid, and Ezor go to take over the empire, Axca going off looking for the blades, and Natri in the afterlife doing something. 
> 
> ❄∘⁖⁎⋆ᶿ̴̤᷇ ˒̫ ᶿ̴̤᷆⋆ᶿ̤᷇ ˓̫ ᶿ̤᷆⋆✶⁎∘❄❄∘⁖⁎⋆ᶿ̴̤᷇ ˒̫ ᶿ̴̤᷆⋆ᶿ̤᷇ ˓̫ ᶿ̤᷆⋆✶⁎∘❄❄∘⁖⁎⋆ᶿ̴̤᷇ ˒̫ ᶿ̴̤᷆⋆ᶿ̤᷇ ˓̫ ᶿ̤᷆⋆✶⁎∘❄


	5. On The 5th Day of Christmas my true love gave to me... FIVE GOLDEN RINGS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The paladin of old and the new paladins are more similar than they may think...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or a Christmas prompt and maybe Kudos, that will make my day!  
> Enjoy!  
> ·͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙·͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙

**Looking Back**

Ah, so it’s going to be one of those nights, I guess. My brain is running around with so many thoughts I can’t shut it off. I sigh before I get out bed and look in the mirror to fix my moustache. Once my moustache is acceptable enough for a walk around the castle, I leave my room.

My room was near the princess, so I went to go check hers out first. I typed in the code, and checked on her. Since the battle, she’s been having trouble sleeping, especially with the fight with Haggar and realizing she was  Altean . She's also having the pressure of trying to be the perfect diplomat and try to widen the coalition. She reminds me of her mother, someone who was strong willed and did many amazing things for her people.

I smile a little at the thought of the queen. I walk out her room and move to the nearest paladin’s room. They’re not that far from the princess’ and my own chambers, just a couple of turns and you are in the same hallway as the humans.

Hunk is closest, and that is the first paladin I check in. I type out the code, and see the yellow paladin as the door swishes open. He's tangled in his blankets as usual as he snores. He reminds me of  Gyrgan . He was the kindest paladin, a leg that kept everybody up. He was somebody who preferred to eat than fight, someone who only fought if there was no peaceful resolution, similar to the current yellow paladin.

I leave his room and cross the room to the green paladin’s room, Pidge’s. I again type the code and it opens. It seems to be one of those nights where number five was actually sleeping in her bed. Her room was a mess, a contrast from the original’s room,  Trigel . She was always organized, saying that we weren’t some type of savage who lived in a  dumpster. She was very intelligent, just like Pidge, except she always loved nature, found it comforting even. I smirk at the contrast between the two.

I leave her room and move to the next one, Lance’s. I repeated the same code as I did for the other’s room before the door swished open and I found Lance sleeping with his sleep mask placed on his skin. He seemed to be replica of the last blue paladin,  Blaytz . He was a  ladies man, someone who charmed any female that had a heartbeat. He always tried to look his best and had a similar routine as Lance. I  laugh softly with the thought if those two actually met.

I leave his room and move to the last paladin, Keith. I entered the code and saw the red paladin asleep. Usually, ever since Shiro disappeared, he’s either awake searching for him, or training non-stop. It's a little concerning, but it wasn’t something I haven’t seen.  Alfor was the same way if any paladin was missing or injured. Shiro told me his plan he had on number four, wanting him to lead Voltron if anything happened to him. I'll think Keith will be a great leader once he learns to talk with his team more, and stops running into things headfirst all the time.

I back out the room and start to make my way back to my room as my mind starts to drift off to  Zarkon before he was corrupted. He was a great leader, always listening to others and making sure that everybody survived, just like Shiro. I hope he doesn’t turn corrupted like  Zarkon and starts trying to kill everybody. It's a horrible thought process to be thinking about before bed, but that may just happen.

I walk into my room and hope that I can quiet my mind so I can sleep.  Instead, I am left awake for about a  varga thinking about the paladins of old before sleeping a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lyrics meaning is that the gift of the 5 rings represents the five books of the Old Testament, known as the Torah and Pentateuch. In this chapter, Coran is thinking about the original five paladins, known as the Paladins of Old.   
> ·͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙·͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙


	6. On The 6th Day of Christmas my true love gave to me... Six Geese a-laying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you make something (a somebody) it's your creation...  
> Krolia's creation...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last day of my finals week so I should be able to start writing my other works now.  
> Pretty please leave a COMMENT, a CHRISTMAS PROMPT, and maybe KUDOS.  
> *∘ˁ†∘✭‿✭∘†ˀ∘**∘ˁ†∘✭‿✭∘†ˀ∘**∘ˁ†∘✭‿✭∘†ˀ∘**∘ˁ†∘✭‿✭∘†ˀ∘*

**Creation**

It's been two months since Keith was born. I was on the bed while Kenneth was out getting the weekly supplies since I can’t be seen out in  public . Keith was in the crib that was right by the bed sleeping. I was so happy that he didn’t express too many  Galra features, only when he got really cranky did his other heritage start to show. 

His pupils would turn into slits like the Earth’s cat, and turn a yellowish color. His gums would start to harden, as if his teeth were trying to break through the gum to show sharp teeth. While he is yelling, there seems to be a hint of a growl. It was really the  only times his other heritage shows in his physical features. 

I hear movement from the crib, and hear a sound that the kit makes before he cries. I get up from the bed and walk the couple of steps it takes to reach the crib where I see the little baby is at. Once I come into his view, he just stared at me with his big, purple eyes. His raven hair is above is eyebrow, and his pale skin is extremely soft, a soft only a baby could pull off.

He makes a questioning noise before his moves his arms. I smile and lean over the crib so I could pick him up. He's so light, at  first I thought there was something wrong with him when he was born, but Ken said everything was fine, that human babies are supposed to be that small, and light.

I bring him back with me to the bed. I let him rest on my chest as he fell back asleep. It seemed to be midafternoon, the sun high in the sky. I purred a little, letting Keith know that I was here and he was safe. He might look like a human, but he seems to have some  Galra instincts. I looked down to see a head of black hair that was soft to the touch. I put my cheek down as my mind drifted.

I never really thought I'll be a mother. Never thought of creating another being, yet here I am, holding something that was made from my own blood, my own kin. I know most parents say their kids are going to do amazing things, it’s a  universal truth that parents see the bright future that their kids would make for others, but I know that my kit, my child would do great things, and he already has. 

Most half breeds wouldn’t survive births, they’ll become too sick and would eventually die, but my son survived. He’s also the first Human- Galra half breed, already being special. I picked up my head from my son’s head and lightly kissed his head, making sure I don’t put too much pressure on the soft spot on his head. He  clung onto my clothes tighter with his fists and make a content purring noise.

I smile in his hair as I just stay there. I may have not thought about being a mother, being someone who would create something so innocent, but I wouldn’t change it. I will fight the whole universe to make sure my son has the chance to do amazing things. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This lyric was used as in the beginning of time for Earth, there was six days of creation, each egg is a day in creation when the world was formed by God. In this story, Krolia is talking about her creation, Keith.  
> [This is where I got the information.](https://www.crosswalk.com/special-coverage/christmas-and-advent/the-twelve-days-of-christmas.html)
> 
> *∘ˁ†∘✭‿✭∘†ˀ∘**∘ˁ†∘✭‿✭∘†ˀ∘**∘ˁ†∘✭‿✭∘†ˀ∘**∘ˁ†∘✭‿✭∘†ˀ∘*


	7. On The 7th Day of Christmas my true love gave to me... seven swans a-swimming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 7 things that someone will think about before breakfast during a 10,000 years war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry I am late, where I'm at, it's five in the morning I haven't gone to bed, having to work is really fun. I will be posting the chapter later today. Please enjoy & please send a comment, a christmas prompt, and/or kudos.  
> ∘⁖⁎⋆ᶿ̴̤᷇ ˒̫ ᶿ̴̤᷆⋆ᶿ̤᷇ ˓̫ ᶿ̤᷆⋆✶⁎∘∘⁖⁎⋆ᶿ̴̤᷇ ˒̫ ᶿ̴̤᷆⋆ᶿ̤᷇ ˓̫ ᶿ̤᷆⋆✶⁎∘∘⁖⁎⋆ᶿ̴̤᷇ ˒̫ ᶿ̴̤᷆⋆ᶿ̤᷇ ˓̫ ᶿ̤᷆⋆✶⁎∘∘⁖⁎⋆ᶿ̴̤᷇ ˒̫ ᶿ̴̤᷆⋆ᶿ̤᷇ ˓̫ ᶿ̤᷆⋆✶⁎∘∘⁖⁎⋆ᶿ̴̤᷇ ˒̫ ᶿ̴̤᷆⋆ᶿ̤᷇ ˓̫ ᶿ̤᷆⋆✶⁎∘∘⁖⁎⋆ᶿ̴̤᷇ ˒̫ ᶿ̴̤᷆⋆ᶿ̤᷇ ˓̫ ᶿ̤᷆⋆✶⁎∘

**7 Things Before Breakfast**

During war, especially when you are on the losing side, it is hard trying to find the bright side of things. So, every day before breakfast, I name seven things that should bring me hope that my side of the war can win, can finally defeat the Galra empire. It's a simple thing I do as a ritual, always looking at the cup half full.

Number one, the prophecy that Voltron will save us. The five paladins  have already emerged and has made a statement  against the  Galra empire, showing a light at the end of a tunnel that hasn’t been there for a while.

Number two, there are now more rebels fighting back, more species finally deciding to defeat the evil that has corrupted the universe long enough. 

Number three, 10,000 years may have passed, but the teachings of what was, is still being taught. The teachings help us make sure history doesn’t repeat itself.

Number four, the princess has been trying to make a coalition, a force that will defeat the  Galra empire. It's in the beginning stages, but something is starting up nonetheless. 

Number five, the past few  decaphoebs have been the worst, but a holiday is coming up and those of us who continue the tradition gives something to another in hope of letting them know that there is hope.

Number six, leaders all around the universe are uniting and joining the fight in their own separate ways, not entirely apart of the coalition, but definitely not working with the empire. It's small things, like delaying shipments, or not harvesting enough supplies, but it does slow down the empire a few  quintants , precious  vargas to help everybody stop the empire.

And finally, number seven, freedom. The thought of finally being free. From the empire. From the war. The loss of loved ones. The misfortune of others. Freedom to live happy.

Seven good things that can happen, I think of it before breakfast. There are always new things to my list, sometimes it’s more than seven, but I try to think of at least seven things. The end of the war may finally be close to being finished.

May Bob gift us the freedom we need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This lyric meaning is that hidden in the coded song, the seven swans represents seven gifts of the Holy Spirit:  
> prophecy,   
> ministry,   
> teaching,   
> exhortation,   
> giving,   
> leading,   
> and compassion  
> This one-shot is one person, any race of alien, thinking of these gifts as the 'Cup Half Full' of this 10,000 year war before breakfast.  
> ∘⁖⁎⋆ᶿ̴̤᷇ ˒̫ ᶿ̴̤᷆⋆ᶿ̤᷇ ˓̫ ᶿ̤᷆⋆✶⁎∘∘⁖⁎⋆ᶿ̴̤᷇ ˒̫ ᶿ̴̤᷆⋆ᶿ̤᷇ ˓̫ ᶿ̤᷆⋆✶⁎∘∘⁖⁎⋆ᶿ̴̤᷇ ˒̫ ᶿ̴̤᷆⋆ᶿ̤᷇ ˓̫ ᶿ̤᷆⋆✶⁎∘∘⁖⁎⋆ᶿ̴̤᷇ ˒̫ ᶿ̴̤᷆⋆ᶿ̤᷇ ˓̫ ᶿ̤᷆⋆✶⁎∘∘⁖⁎⋆ᶿ̴̤᷇ ˒̫ ᶿ̴̤᷆⋆ᶿ̤᷇ ˓̫ ᶿ̤᷆⋆✶⁎∘∘⁖⁎⋆ᶿ̴̤᷇ ˒̫ ᶿ̴̤᷆⋆ᶿ̤᷇ ˓̫ ᶿ̤᷆⋆✶⁎∘


	8. On The 8th Day of Christmas my true love gave to me... eight maids a-milking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the war on Earth, the planet needs some rebuilding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
> PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT, A CHRISTMAS PROMPT, OR MAYBE KUDOS! PLEEEEEEEEEASE!  
> *∘ˁ†∘✭‿✭∘†ˀ∘**∘ˁ†∘✭‿✭∘†ˀ∘**∘ˁ†∘✭‿✭∘†ˀ∘*

**Rebuilding**

We did it, we finally killed Sendak. We freed Earth. Now it was time to make Earth as normal as possible with the discovery that we are not alone in this universe. So now, we must reconstruct this planet and try to make it a hub so all aliens can come and go as they please.

The paladins are still in the hospital, only a week has passed since the fight. Their injuries weren’t that bad. Lance had burns on his hands, and a dislocated shoulder. Pidge had  sprung wrist and twisted wrist. Allura had a minor concussion. Hunk had a minor concussion as well and had dislocated his knee. Keith had a bad enough  concussion that he was in a coma, only waking up yesterday, a dislocated shoulder, and a sprang wrist.

So, while the paladins rested, the MFE pilots started to help rebuild Earth. We had to free all the people who were in slave camps, and tried to place them in refugee camps. We then made sure to give resources to the major refugee camps where a lot of refugees were hidden. The resources included food, clothes, water, medical kits, and raw materials like wood, metal and other materials that were needed.

Being the leader of the MFE pilots, I had to make sure the flight was efficient and clean, making sure we gave as many resources we could to those who needed. Once Voltron left the hospital, 12 days from the fight, they did their own things to help with the rebuild.

The red paladin and his family helped families who had kids and watched over them. The green paladin with Sam and Matt Holt went to help upgrade our technology. The blue paladin with the two other  Alteans tried to talk to the  Altean , but when they weren’t doing thought, they were giving speaking with world leaders. The black paladin helped with the orphanages, helped speak with the leaders alongside the  Alteans , and helped provide all his information he had  obtained from his time in space, which was a lot, more updated info than the  Alteans had.

Sometimes, if any of the paladins had time, they would help spread supplies. It was slow going, having to unite families, unite the people with aliens, and sometimes the  Galra . I don’t care much, they have really helped with the rebuilding of Earth, but not everybody  is like that. It’s understandable though, and I don’t blame them.

One day, the whole Voltron team assists the MFE pilots with helping out. I lend the leadership role over to Keith, knowing that he is higher ranking over us and the Voltron crew seems to listen to him more.

“Okay, we’re going to start off in New York, mostly the Bronx area since there seems to be a huge refugee area over there. It's going to be snowing over there so make sure we have extra clothes and blankets to bring and wear something warm,” he pointed at a map where we would be heading until he moves over to North Carolina, “We then move over to North Carolina, specifically their capital, Raleigh,” he finishes off as he looks back at us and we nod our head along with what he said.

The MFE pilots go load their MFEs while the paladins load their lions with supplies. Once my team is done, we check in to see the paladins are already finished. We head over to New York first, knowing it’s farther away, but we need to be able to send in more of our supplies in that direction. Once we land, we are bombarded by people seeking for supplies. We start passing them out, and once we’re finished, Keith and I check to make sure everything is complete while the others help with anything.

“Thank you so much for the supplies, we wouldn’t have survived much longer without your help,” an older man who seems to be in his mid-forties thanked us.

“We’re glad we were able to help,” Keith answers and I nod my head in agreement.

As we head back to our aircrafts, snow crunching under our feet, I realize it’s been years since we last seen each other and actually talked that didn’t involve the war or one of his getting punched.

“I’m sorry,” I blurt out.

Keith stops to look at me with a tilt of his head, “For what?”

“Back in Garrison, I am sorry for everything,” I  apologize .

“I am sorry for punching you so many times,” and he actually smirks at that.

“I accept your apology then,” I cross my arms with a huff.

“I accept yours as well,”

“Shall we start over?” I asked, and once he gives me a nod, I introduce myself, “James Griffin, a pilot of the MFEs, and the leader of my squad,” I reach out to shake his hand.

Keith shakes my hand as he introduces himself, “Keith Kogane, former paladin of the red lion, current paladin for the black lion, and a blade of Marmora,” he lets go as we start to head back.

The rebuild of Earth will be slow, but hopefully new bonds can be restored, and the past becomes history that does not repeat itself as we continue to rebuild Earth. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This lyric meaning was that back in Jesus' time, being a milk-maid was the worst job someone could get in England, and this coded message proved that Jesus cared equally for the ones with royal and non-royal blood. In this one-shot, the MFE pilots and Voltron pilots are helping everybody around the world.  
> *∘ˁ†∘✭‿✭∘†ˀ∘**∘ˁ†∘✭‿✭∘†ˀ∘**∘ˁ†∘✭‿✭∘†ˀ∘*

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. For all of you who want to know when I'm going to post next on my works here is my game plan!
> 
> Into the Belly of the Beast: I will try to update that before the year is done. Expect to be updated after Christmas  
> WHAT IF...: I will update that in the first month of 2021  
> Wonders...: I'll try to update a christmas one-shot before the year is out  
> Werewolf & Vampire AU: Expect that to be update the first month of 2021
> 
> If you have any prompts that are not Christmas releated, and you want to request it, make sure it follows my Ship list, and put down that it is not a Christmas prompt


End file.
